Inondations
by Cyrielle13
Summary: La santé d'une nation est lié tant à sa population qu'à son territoire. Toutes les nations le savent, mais ces derniers temps, Canada en est le principal témoin... et même un peu victime.


**Titre :** Inondations.  
 **Rating :** K+.  
 **Pairing :** CanBec [Canada/Québec].  
 **Warning :** Un sacre. Québec est pas assez en forme pour en dire plus, aujourd'hui.  
 **Summary :** La santé d'une nation est lié tant à sa population qu'à son territoire. Toutes les nations le savent, mais ces derniers temps, Canada en est le principal témoin... et même un peu victime.  
 **Disclaimer :** Québec et d'autres OCs sont à moi. Le reste est à Hidekaz Himaruya.  
 **Personnage/s :** Matthew/Canada || Samuel/Québec || Francis/France. Mention de Alfred/États-unis || Ludwig/Allemagne || Bryan/Ottawa || Arthur/Angleterre.  
 **M/A :** Depuis plusieurs semaines, au Québec, nous subissons d'importantes inondations, à cause de quoi? De notre climat de merde, évidemment. Il a neigé jusqu'en mars, et depuis il mouille. Et la terre étant encore gelée, l'eau tombe dans les rivières (et on en a beaaaaaaaaaaucoup, ici), le niveau monte... et ça finit par arriver dans nos sous-sols. Et ça fait beaucoup de merde. Même dans mon coin, pourtant éloigné de la rivière, les bassins sont pleins à ras-bord et ça peut péter à tout moment!  
C'est méga flippant. Du coup, je me suis décidé à écrire ceci avant que tous les lecteurs ne se mettent à écrire sur les résultats des élections françaises. Et parce que ça fait longtemps que j'ai écrit sur APH...  
Bref. Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Inondations**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Assis dans le salon, bien enveloppé dans une épaisse douillette au motif du CH avec son mari, Matthew regarde avec lassitude les nouvelles. Comme toujours, des inondations. Avec un soupçon d'élections françaises (comme s'il n'était pas déjà au courant avec son père), de conneries de Trump (sur ce coup, il plaint son frère) et autres sortes de conneries propres au gouvernement provincial et fédéral.

La maladie le rend grincheux. Mais ça reste normal; le Québec est sa province la plus ancienne, elle l'influence plus que les autres. Même sur ses élections[1], c'est pour dire. Et vu l'état de la province, pas étonnant qu'il soit malade.

Depuis plus d'un mois, le niveau des innombrables rivières québécoises a plus que monté, à cause de la terre encore gelée et des journées entières de pluie. Résultat : des inondations. Partout. Et si son état est déjà pitoyable, ce n'est rien comparé à celui de Samuel, des régions et des villes québécoises. Et ces derniers ne peuvent pas se reposer, vu qu'ils doivent aider à l'évacuation des maisons, à la construction de barrages en sacs de sable, à la répartition des évacués dans les hôtels non inondés, et à tout ce qui accompagne ce genre de catastrophes.

Tout ça lui rappelle Fort McMurray, même si l'élément est tout à fait différent.

Ils sont malades, mais doivent travailler dans la pluie, l'eau, la boue et le froid habituel qui accompagne les pluies printanières. Et Matthew ne peut pas faire grand-chose, si ce n'est envoyer l'armée... ce que le gouvernement refuse. Ce qui enrage Samuel, qui la veut, cette aide fédérale.

« Québec a demandé l'aide de l'armée, annonce au même moment le présentateur, surprenant Matthew.

-Y s't'enfin déniaisé, l'Coiteux? , grogne sans force la Belle Province, bien collé contre lui, dans la couette bleue, blanche et rouge. Y'étais temps, tabarnak!

- _Stop swearing, Samu_...», soupire Canada, plus par habitude que par envie. Le Québécois, lui, ne prend même pas la peine de répliquer quelque chose, tant il est malade. Pendant plusieurs minutes, ils écoutent plus ou moins attentivement les nouvelles, la tête lourde et les yeux fatigués.

Ils s'apprêtent à s'endormir lorsqu'un téléphone sonne. Ils sursautent, perplexes, avant de chercher la source du bruit, qui se révèle être le portable de Matthew. D'un bras lourd, le blond s'en saisit et regarde qui appelle.

Francis. Ça ne le surprend même pas. Il décroche.

« Allo?

- **Mattie, c'est papa!** , s'exclame la nation française, faisant grimacer le Nord-américain tant il parle fort.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux? , soupire-t-il, n'ayant pas du tout envie de discuter longtemps avec quelqu'un, vu que ça lui donne mal à la tête.

- **Est-ce que ça va, Mattie?** , s'inquiète France, étonné du ton un peu bête de son fils.

-Non.

- **Qu'est-ce que tu as?** »

Là, Matthew est choqué. Vraiment. Il ne sait pas pourquoi, mais ça le choque. Pendant quelques secondes, il songe à expliquer la situation, mais il se rattrape à temps : Francis se fiche complètement de Samuel, et ne comprendrait donc pas pourquoi l'état de ce dernier influence le sien.

Favoritisme, quand tu nous tiens...

« Pourquoi tu m'appelles? , répète-t-il, n'ayant aucune envie d'en discuter avec son père. Celui-ci continue de poser des questions, mais Matthew n'y réponds pas, attendant la réponse à sa propre question. Ce qui finit par arriver;

- **C'est pour te dire que la prochaine réunion mondiale a été repoussé de quelques semaines. J'ai dit à Ludwig que je te ferais le message.**

-Sauf que c'est pas à moi que tu devais parler, mais à Bryan. », indique Canada, dans un autre soupir. Connaissant l'Allemand, celui-ci a sûrement prévenu Francis d'appeller le représentant de la Bytown[2], vu que Matthew l'a lui-même informé qu'en raison de sa santé, c'est ce dernier qui se chargerait des affaires nationales.

Et connaissant Francis, celui-ci ne l'a même pas écouté.

« **Qui?**

 **-** Ottawa.

- **Qui ça?**

 **-** Appelle _daddy_ et tu va le savoir, s'énerve finalement Matthew, avant de raccrocher, bien écoeuré par sa conversation digne de sourds. Il balance son portable sur le divan, sans se soucier d'où il atterrit. Pas que ça l'intéresse.

-Quessé qu'y te voulait? , demande Samuel, encore à moitié endormi.

-Me dire que la réunion de mai est repoussée.

-... C'pas à Ludwig d's'occuper de c'te genre d'affaires-là? , s'étonne le brun.

-Il a voulu le faire à sa place.

-... Pis y lui a pas dit d'appeller Bryan?

-Il l'a sûrement pas écouté. »

Aucune réponse. Les deux époux restent de nouveau silencieux pendant un moment.

« On va-tu s'coucher?

-Bonne idée. »

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

[1] C'est un fait véridique : durant les élections fédérales, tous les partis (Parti Libéral, Parti conservateur, Nouveau Parti Démocratique, Bloc Québécois et Parti vert) tentent de bien se faire voir de la population québécoise, car ses votes peuvent facilement leur faire gagner des points.  
[2] Ancien nom - et maintenant surnom - de la ville d'Ottawa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **M/A :** Petit texte écrit en une soirée, pendant que ma mère dort avec le chien sur le divan, durant notre rituel du vendredi soir (à savoir, écouter le vendredi policier de CanalD).  
... J'ai envie d'écouter _Sherlock_. Et de me rompre le foie devant les conneries de Sherlock et John. Je peux parfaitement comprendre pourquoi le Johnlock est populaire, maintenant; Cumberbatch et Freeman ont un excellent jeu, ensembles! Sauf qu'il est dix heures et quart du soir. Demain, peut-être.  
J'espères que vous avez aimé, laissez-moi des commentaires et à la prochaine!


End file.
